


Коррозия металла

by storytellerj



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С какого это только чёрта ему ревновать Рика — вопрос; Флойд не верит в человеческие чувства, не разбирается в них, и на любовном фронте идёт далеко не его война. Он на ней — не то что не воин, он на ней — топографический кретин. Только, может быть, его поводырь не настолько и слеп, насколько это может показаться на первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коррозия металла

Как по Флойду — так ему проще десяток пистолетов с закрытыми глазами перезарядить, посчитать на слух количество устрекотавших к ногам пустых гильз, перетрясти все внутренности маленькой пороховой бочки в своих руках, а затем в нужном порядке сложить обратно, на место, — проще, куда проще, чем разобраться в человеческих чувствах. Установить предохранитель, направить стволом в (более-менее) безопасное место, вынуть магазин, отдёрнуть затвор, затем ещё энное количество манипуляций — и вот орудие убийства лежит перед ним, и Флойд знает его наизусть. Что, где, куда и как, что и каким образом работает — это знакомо ему, кажется, с пелёнок — и механизм действия, и принцип. Флойд распоряжается чужими жизнями за кругленькие суммы и не считает это чем-то странным: это _контракт,_ это равноценно приказу для солдата, и знание, по какой траектории вильнет пуля с той или иной позиции кажется ему самым естественным изо всех, что только можно получить.

Он предпочитает холодную математику и её соратницу-физику, дающих объяснения тем или иным процессам парой формул, и, по правде говоря, страшится того, чего единой формулой не описать. Человеческие чувства не поддаются объяснениям — ни логическим, ни каким-либо другим, и зависимость в них наблюдается не статистическая и не функциональная. Она иная. Она не между переменными — она между людьми, и это, если честно, пугает.

— Ты когда-нибудь любил? — и в вопросе Харли нет насмешки, как обычно бывало в его сторону. Флойд видит, что она _любит_ на самом деле, и зависимость — её от кого-то — ощущается на физическом уровне.

— Нет, никогда.

 _И тебе не советовал бы,_ подумывает добавить Флойд, но сам знает, что его не спрашивали. Его «никогда» весит слишком много и кроет в себе глупую детскую обиду на то, что это просто ему самому никак, ну никак не разобраться с _человеческими чувствами,_ складывающимися в кубике Рубика единым цветом исключительно с одной его стороны. Флойду на этой войне проигрывать и проигрывать; это не его война. И в этом поле он не воин. В этом поле Флойд — чёртов топографический кретин.

— Врешь ты.

Хотелось бы. Очень хотелось бы врать.

— Нельзя убить стольких людей и после спать, как котёнок, чувствуя какую-то любовь.

Если он и любит кого-то на самом деле, то это его дочь. Больше кандидатов даже на симпатию пока что не было.

Харли зовёт его классическим социопатом, а он её, где-то в собственных мыслях — классической сумасшедшей. И немного, возможно, самую малость, завидует: здорово это, наверное — любить.

~

Для полковника Флэга же чувства — это нечто само собой разумеющееся. Приказы сверху, жёсткие сапоги со шнуровкой до самого колена, камуфляж — каждый раз новый, но всегда один и тот же, долго звенящие и трещащие в ушах пулемётные очереди — это всё остаётся с одной стороны баррикад. С другой под жёсткой внешней оболочкой всё ещё ютится _человек_  — нуждающийся и где-то, наверное, на уровне подсознания желающий, чтобы нуждались в нём. Для Флэга чувства — неотъемлемая часть _жизни,_ и он _живёт._ Для Флэга чувства — это нечто открытое и понятное, почти осязаемое на уровне тёплого, влажного летнего воздуха.

И всё же даже полковник — замурованный по самое горло в современнейшую боевую форму Рик Флэг — не мог бы ответить, любил ли он. Харли в глазах, наверное, всего отряда Икс — классическая сумасшедшая, а он — классический пример того, каким быть надо — и не надо одновременно.

Ничего он Джун Мун не обещал и не обещает, и понимание того, что он — не более, чем надсмотрщик над ней, приходит довольно скоро. Тёплое отношение — есть, волнение — есть, любовь… Рик не уверен. Любовь в чём-то другом. Впрочем, Рику об этом стоит подумать как-нибудь в другой раз — не тогда, когда он, полковник Флэг, взваливает на свои плечи проблему из отъявленных головорезов.

~

Флойд никогда не промахивается.

Флойд мог бы несколькими (даже не целясь) выстрелами уложить всех ребят Уоллер, в частности Рика — тоже, и Рик знает, что через столь долгий перерыв ощущение заряженного оружия в ладонях наёмного убийцы — это как закачанный героином шприц для вроде как завязавшего наркомана. Флойд расправляется с мишенями на счёт раз, Рик держит собственную ладонь на кобуре; соревноваться в точности наверняка бесполезно, но если вдруг Флойду что-то _взбредёт в голову,_ Рик сможет пообещать Уоллер как минимум пару выживших. И среди них Флойда наверняка не будет.

Но этот сценарий, развернувшийся в его голове буквально за секунды, остаётся выполненным где-то в другом измерении — Рику выпадает лишь молча оценить в действии предложенный товар, и даже язвительной мысли «а других можно посмотреть?» не возникает.

И ведь Флойд мог… Всего по пуле на каждого, может быть, даже меньше. Флойд _мог,_ думает Рик, и Флойд _не стал._

Время даёт стальную выправку, опыт и знание, что убийцы бывшими не бывают, но Рик, возможно, хотел бы доверять Флойду.

Он, разумеется, может. Но пока что не станет.

~

— И вот так я _дёру даю_ , да?

Флойду посносить головы оставшимся пупырчатым — раз плюнуть, а Рику — смотреть на это, поневоле задержав дыхание и вцепляясь в ствол собственного оружия уже не настолько сильно. В голосе Флойда — насмешка и острая горечь от неоправданного недоверия, а в глазах что-то похожее на секундное превосходство над, вроде как, лидером.

Флойд отталкивает, играет на нервах и контрастах, раздражает, провоцирует только своим видом — и вместе с этим отчего-то успокаивает одним существованием. Наверное, рано ещё говорить о доверии, но Рику думается, что, пожалуй, если бы у него был выбор, то последней он активировал бы взрывчатку именно у него. Именно смерть наёмника с кровью десятка трупов на руках ему хотелось бы отсрочить.

Довольно-таки странный выбор, и Рику непривычно ощущать себя на поле боя _человеком._

 _А Флойд — не человек, это зверь, это наёмный убийца,_ и мысли спешат одна за другой, на что Рик, когда на его глазах наёмник якобы промахивается, обрывает сам себя: _да, возможно, Флойд — не человек, но он точно человечней многих._

~

Флойд — искренний, Флойд — отчаянный, Флойд — сосредоточение всего, что Рика бесит и что ему нравится, в одном человеке. И на _доверии_ Рик ловит себя совершенно неожиданно: так вышло, _так уж получилось,_ и когда Флойд шлёт его к чёрту одними словами про то, что ему нужен не _он_ , а чудо, то у Рика как-то едко и противно сосёт под ложечкой.

Но это работает и в другую сторону; Флойд — металл (который, возможно, всё-таки очень легко расплавить одним лишь умелым прикосновением нужных рук), а Рик — ощутимый, незаменимый абсолютно ничем воздух. _Так уж получается,_ что для коррозии металла создаются самые что ни на есть замечательные условия.

~

Рик отдаёт ему письма дочери, и доверие — а вместе с ним ещё сотня неизвестных тёплых чувств — растёт в геометрической прогрессии от одной лишь реакции Флойда на это. _Ему можно доверять. Ему. Можно. Доверять._ Он любит — он умеет любить. Ему только надо напомнить, каково это.

Флойд идёт с ним плечом к плечу — знает, что идёт не то что на верную, а на яснейшую, как день, смерть. И было бы, наверное, _за кем_ идти; может, это алкоголь мешается в голове со здравым смыслом, но наёмник считает, что мысль снести Рику голову — не самая лучшая, что может прийти к нему. Рик может быть уверен, что раздражение взаимно — но так же взаимно и невольно проснувшееся доверие.

— Это и есть твоя подружка. — Он не задаёт вопрос, а констатирует факт; давным-давно не испытываемая, уже забытая, ревность пылью забивается в горло с коротким положительным ответом Рика. — Так утихомирь ее. — Едва маскируемая язвительность вкупе с сарказмом берут верх. — Давай, иди туда, шлепни по заду и скажи: «Ты мне прекращай».

С какого это только чёрта ему ревновать Рика — вопрос; Флойд не верит в человеческие чувства, не разбирается в них, и на любовном фронте идёт далеко не его война. Он на ней — не то что не воин, он на ней — топографический кретин. Только, может быть, его поводырь не настолько и слеп, насколько это может показаться на первый взгляд.

Рик обнимает крепко, искренне, и Флойду хочется задохнуться — от неожиданности, от такого близкого физического контакта и от того, что на ум не приходит ничего лучше, кроме как «не тискай меня». Флойд капитулирует перед ним на какую-то пару секунд. А уже тогда, когда чертовщина изгнана куда подальше, сообщить Флэгу о том, что _его_ Джун жива, отчего-то кажется самым верным решением.

Флойд считает, что временное помутнение рассудка — коим он считает полковника — должно оставаться временным помутнением рассудка, а неизвестные ему чувства — неизвестными и дальше.

~

А потом — возвращение назад в тюрьму, пусть и с условием «видеться с дочерью», и Флойд не знает, как реагировать на то, что его своего рода конвоиром становится Рик.

Кислородная коррозия продолжает рушить некогда крепкий металл, и десятки перепалок остаются за спиной, перерастая в нечто похожее на сближение; Флойд не умеет разбираться в человеческих чувствах, но и Рик не собирается заставлять его ломать голову.

Разговоры, с каждой встречей по пути к его дочери всё чуть более длинные и содержательные — как сотни ударов и сотни лейкопластырей поверх. Как поводы для скупых неуместных улыбок, как нечто, продолжающее сжимать их вместе, то ли обнимая, то ли стараясь задушить. Как что-то, что Флойд предпочитает звать выходом из зоны комфорта, а Рик — той самой стороной баррикад, где нет стрекота пулемётов и неудобной новой военной формы.

И встречи обычно проходят в определённое время, и Рик однажды удосуживается опоздать за Флойдом; тот цокает языком и упрекает его в этом, и полковник не находит ничего лучше, кроме как парировать:

— А у нас с тобой свидание, чтобы я приходил вовремя?

И ответ приходит в голову Флойда уже много позже — на обратном пути, когда Рик почему-то оказывается близко. Достаточно близко, чтобы можно было просто-напросто упасть на его губы своими, держась пальцами за подбородок, как новичок держится за бортик на катке. Чтобы не упасть и не разбиться.

Выходит плохо.

— Да. У нас с тобой свидание.

И, в общем-то, Рик выглядит так, будто он совершенно не против.

Кто знает, как что сложится дальше; Флойд чувствует одно — что гадкие мотыльки внутри, сытые и довольные, легко щекочут рёбра своими крыльями. И унять их, наверное, ещё долго не получится.


End file.
